Rohan
Rohan is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Rohan is an elderly Goron Blacksmith who forges tools and weapons in his smithy at Goron City in Eldin Canyon region of Hyrule. He is related to Slergo who lives with him though their exact familial relationship isn't specified. According to Fugo, Rohan's talent as a blacksmith is godly and he is responsible for keeping the ancient arts alive. Rohan's skill is so great, he is the only person capable of reforging the Boulder Breaker the legendary Hammer Sword once wielded by Goron Champion Daruk, a sword which is even stronger than the Biggoron's Sword, indicating that his skills are at the very least in the same league as those of the legendary Goron blacksmith, Biggoron. As he is capable of repairing a Champion's equipment his skill is presumably in the same league as Gerudo Soldier smith Buliara who can reforge the Daybreaker and Scimitar of the Seven, Zora smith Dento who created both the Lightscale Trident for Mipha and its replica the Ceremonial Trident, and Rito bowsmith Harth who can reforge the Great Eagle Bow. However Rohan has a gruff personality which makes it hard to approach him, though he is friendly enough to allow Link to borrow Iron Sledgehammer near his forge, which Rohan admits was one he screwed up, though it retains the same durability and base attack as any other Iron Sledgehammer indicating that Rohan himself has high standards when it comes to his work though explains his high level of blacksmithing skill. However due to his age he usually sleeps till 10:00 AM. Rohan wields a unique hammer of Goron design that like the Goron mining pickaxes cannot be acquired by Link as a weapon. Rohan uses this hammer to forge Goron weapons and mining tools such as Iron Sledgehammers and pickaxes. The Goron Group Mining Company apparently acquire their mining tools from Rohan thus presumably they are his primary customers along with the Goron Guards that protect Goron City. It is implied Sledgehammers used by Bolson Construction and pickaxe Hudson uses to clear stone in Tarrey Town were made by Rohan or at least the pickaxe as it is the same kind used by Goron miners. As shown by his business with Link, Rohan does occasionally do work for Hylians though Link must free Vah Rudania which earns him Rohan's respect after Big Boss of the Gorons Bludo gives Link Daruk's Boulder Breaker in gratitude for stopping Vah Rudania with assistance from Daruk's descendant Yunobo. Fugo serves as Rohan's apprentice and hopes Rohan will teach him his secrets as he idolizes Rohan's skill and wishes to carry on his work of keeping the ancient arts alive though Rohan's gruff personality and high standards make it hard for Fugo to gain his respect to the point Fugo requests Link defeat the Igneo Talus of Darunia Lake so Fugo can claim he defeated it in hopes of gaining Rohan's respect though afterwards is hesitant to tell Rohan he defeated it when he actually didn't and tells Link he is working up the nerve to do so and notes he has a long way to go before Rohan trusts him to pass on his secrets. Blacksmith Shop After obtaining the Boulder Breaker from Bludo after completing "Divine Beast Vah Rudania", Link can visit Rohan to reforge the legendary weapon whenever it breaks. However Rohan requires a Cobble Crusher (one conveniently spawns next to a house in Goron City) to reforge it. See Also *Biggoron *Buliara *Dento *Harth *Medigoron Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters